The Shootings
by Starykid
Summary: What happens when a paramedic knows who is shooting 8 year old little girls, but doesn't tell his name for fear she will be killed? She gets suspended without pay & almost killed. crossover with T.W.& SVU. Minor swearing. Violence.
1. Preface & Shot

**Preface & Shot:  
**_The SVU squad was trying to get me to tell them who was shooting 8-yr-old girls & why. The fact was I wasn't in the mood to tell them & risk my life because of it. No one realized how dangerous my position was. If I told them the name of the man doing the shootings, I was a goner. If I didn't, I was going to lose my job & my reputation. The only person that really knew why I wasn't telling the cops who was shooting the girls was Maria, but she was in Texas at the moment._

_There were a total of 8 girls at 'Angel of Mercy' Hospital. I wasn't supposed to be going there at all, but that is where my Cardiologist worked. He was about to get his license revoked & taken away because he refused to give me what I needed. For the past 4 years, he told me that I would get a heart, but when the time came he always gave it to someone else. Someone could get fired & thrown in jail because of it._

_By the time Maria returned home from Texas, all of New York was trying to get me to talk. That's when Maria figured out that I had been suspended w/out pay from the 55th paramedic unit. Seeing the fear in my eyes as she helped me sit up that day on the couch, she knew that what doctor Andrews (my doctor) was doing was illegal. She also knew that if I didn't get medical attention soon, there was no telling what would happen. She knew she had to call the firehouse & have them come over, but they were mad at me right now & weren't talking to me. So Maria called Kim's cell phone._

"Hello," Kim answered.

"Kim. It's me, Maria."

"Hey, Maria. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come over,"

"What for?"

"Cory."

"Look Cory isn't a person we want to associate with right now. She won't tell the police who is shooting these kids, until she does no ones talking to her. She has to realize that not everything revolves around her. These kids are awake, but their parents want to put this guy behind bars."

Everyone had looked up the sound of my name & stopped talking. Kim heard a scream on the other end of the line.

"Maria, is everything alright? Maria?"

"Just get over here, please. Her heart is stopping. The guy that has been doing the shootings is named David Dukeman. He told Cory that if she told anyone he'd kill her. Just get over here please."

Maria hung up the phone before Kim could say anything else.

"Well that was weird," Kim stated.

"What? We heard you say that Cory wasn't wanted around here right now," Alex stated.

"Maria said that we should get over to Cory's right now for some reason. She also told me that the guy that is shooting these girls is named David Dukeman. According to Maria, Dukeman told Cory that if she told anyone about him, he'd kill her. Then she said something about someone's heart stopping & hung up on me. That's all I got out of her. I heard someone scream just before Maria hung up on me."

"Let's go. I have a feeling we'll figure out why Cory's been hanging around the hospital lately," Doc said.

Everyone on the Third Watch was headed towards our apartment when Munch & Finn from SVU stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" Finn asked.

"Cory's apartment building, why?" Kim asked.

"No need. Elliot & Olivia stopped by there & headed towards the hospital. According to Olivia, Cory had 15 bullets in her chest & 3 in her lower abdomen. Not to mention the fact that her heart was already stopping," Munch told them.

"I guess we're going to Angel of Mercy then," Carlos stated.

"Nope. They took her to St. Mathews. She may have been air-lifted to Angel of Mercy but we haven't gotten word yet," Finn retorted.


	2. The Talk & Wait

**Chapter 2:**

_Everyone headed over to St. Mathews to see how I was doing & why I had been shot & who had shot me. They wouldn't be able to find anything out for at least 24hrs. I was en-route to "Angel Of Mercy" via helicopter. By the time they got to St. Mathews, they had to turn around & head for "Angel Of Mercy" hospital all the way across town._

_When the 55th precinct got to "Angel Of Mercy," Dr. Moralis told them that I was in surgery & they went up to the fourth floor. Not only were SVU, the 55th, & all the parents of the little girls there, but Maria & Cheyenne were also there. Cheyenne was sitting on Maria's lap, her head buried in Maria shoulder. You could tell that they had both been crying, Cheyenne more so than Maria._

_Maria stood up w/Cheyenne in her arms & walked over to Kim._

"This is all your guys' fault. If you hadn't suspended her, she wouldn't be fighting for her life, yet again. Dukeman wouldn't have tried to kill her again. You should've just let it all go. She was only withholding his name so he wouldn't try to kill her like he's done since she was 8-years-old. That's one of the mother-fucking reasons she didn't tell you his name. The other reason was b/c she was afraid that he would try & kill Cheyenne & me. None of you know what it is like. Moving from one city to the next, trying to stay alive, not knowing if you're going to get shot one day or the next. Knowing that almost the whole fucking criminal world wants you dead & you can't do anything about it. Knowing that some guy is after you b/c you are the only daughter of a cop & that's the only reason that he wants you dead. You have no fucking ides," Maria steamed.

"Slow down Maria. What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean? How many times has this Dukeman guy try to kill Cory?" Alex asked.

"I'd say over 10x. Once when she was 8-years-old, he shot her 10x in the chest, 10x in the back, & 5x in the head. Another time when she was 10-years-old, he strapped a bomb to her chest & held the whole class hostage for three days straight & then shot Cory in the head, (luckily it just grazed her temple), then fled to the roof. They were able to disarm the bomb, & Cory was back school the next day, but we were all still frightened that he would come back & kill her as well as us.


	3. Talking To Everbody

**Chapter 3:**

"Her dad made her carry a handgun on her after those three days."

"So she knew who was shooting our kids this whole time & she didn't say so, b/c she was afraid he would come after her. That is bullshit. She should be arrested for this and all you do is suspend her w/out pay," Mrs. Johnson screams.

"David Dukeman is the only person she ever really been afraid of. And believe me, there have been a lot of people that have tried to kill her. Almost 500 criminals, murders, rapists, gun/drug/jewel thieves/smugglers, convicts, any type of person that's been in jail, even gangsters, (though she was going out with one at one point)."

"So now we just gotta wait to see if she makes it?" Carlos asked.

" She'll make it. She always does," Maria stated.

"What is that supposed to mean? She always does," Cruz asked.

"Well she's been attacked by grizzly bears 4x, attacked by sharks 2x, hit on the drivers side of her car by a semi-truck about 6x, kidnapped 5x, let go on a mountain with a bullet in her shoulder at least 4x, raped 1x & the outcome of that rape was Cheyenne, (of course we also knew the rapist & he was kicked out of out Dance Troupe b/c of it), kicked out of a helicopter 4x, stabbed in the neck 3x, & stabbed in the back 25x. Not to mention the fact that she's had 10 pills of ecstasy stuffed down her throat & she's been stuck with every type of liquefied drug you can think of that could/would be put into a human being. She's basically one big antidote to arsenic, methamphetamine, weed, crystal meth, white buffalo, marijuana, and any other drug you can think of."

"She really does get around, doesn't she?" Jimmy asked.

"How many boyfriends does she have right now? You know so we can check that she was with them the time of the shootings?" Cruz asked.

"She's only got a fiancé. But he's out of town on the set of a couple new movies. His name is Elijah Wood. Her Godfather is Vin Diesel. You could always call them & talk to them & ask them questions about Cory."


	4. Out Of Surgery

_Italics are for narrator._

**Out of Surgery:**

"So what do we do now that we have all this information about Cory? I mean we really can't do anything without knowing what to do first," Faith finished.

_Everyone was trying to figure out what to do when Maria looked up & saw the doctor come out of the double doors to the O.R. She handed Cheyenne over to Kim, stood up, and walked over to the doctor to ask about me. She took one look back and disappeared into another room with him. All the while, everyone was waiting to hear the news about me. When Maria sat down in the room with the doctor, she knew something was wrong before he even began to speak._

"As you know, Cory had been shot 15x in her chest & abdomen and her heart was starting to fail her. We were able to extract all 15 bullets from Cory's chest & abdomen. However, we haven't been able to find her a suitable heart with the same blood type as she has. We had a choice to put her into a drug induced coma but when we were told her condition already we knew that that was unnecessary. Your friend had already slipped into a coma by the time she came up to surgery," _he paused to let everything sink in and Maria flipped out on him._

"Why are you pausing? I don't need any of this to sink in. Do you think this is the first time any of this has happened? Because if you do, you are seriously out of whack. This is definitely not the first time that this has happened. Now get on with what you were saying."

"Alright, no need to get in my face about it. Most people need time to adjust to the news about a loved one. Now, in order for her to be okay, she needs to wake up on her own accord. If she doesn't wake up within the next couple days, she may never wake up. As requested, Dr. Andrews will have nothing at all to do with Cory's case, even though he is the best cardiologist that we have here at Mercy. Cory will be on twenty-four hour watch from here on out. She will also get her own set of security guards around the clock. The guards will have a list of people that are able to go in and out. As well as a list of all the doctors, nurses, and medical staff we have employed at the hospital. If there are any questions just ask. Now, I've been told that she has a daughter. How are you going to break the news to her about her mother?"

_Maria looked at him as if he had gone insane. It was like he hadn't been told who all was in the apartment during the shooting. It was like he hadn't paid attention if/when he had been told. Maria was appalled, but she responded to his answer with a forced smile on her face._

"She was in the apartment when the shooting happened. She is fully aware of what is going on, bullets and heart and all. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Cheyenne would like to see her mother. Which room is Cory in?"

"She's in room 421. I'll see to it that Cheyenne and you are put on the list."

_Dr. Roberts stood up and left the room. He headed toward the nurses station. Meanwhile, Maria composed herself and wiped her tears away. Standing up, she left the small room, went over to where everyone was waiting, picked Cheyenne up, and said, _"Let's go see mommy, okay."_ Cheyenne nodded and clung to Maria. Before leaving the waiting room, she told them what room I was in. When Maria got to Rm.421, she opened the door and slipped into the room. Maria slipped gently into one of the chairs next to my bed, and held my hand._


	5. Authur's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm redoing everything so f you've read the story its in the process of being redone!**


	6. Comatose

**Comatose:**

"Cory, Cheyenne and I are here with you. You have to wake up. Everyone is here. Look I really don't feel like burring another friend. Plus your daughter needs you to be there for her when she goes to school, when she graduates from High School, when she graduates from college, when she gets her first crush (I know its kinda out of order, but who cares), when she gets engaged, when she gets married for the first or fourth time. She needs you no matter what she goes through in her life. I need you. Please don't leave me. If you wake up, I promise I'll help you sue Dr. Andrews and anything else you want, Just please don't die on me. I…we really, really need you."

_She stopped. She couldn't continue talking. Maria heard someone come through the door at the same moment Cheyenne started to talk to me. Since Cheyenne was in Maria's arms, she couldn't very well turn around, so she never saw Dr. Andrews standing there. Dr. Andrews watched the heart monitor beep with every beat of my heart. But he also saw that I was hooked up to a ventilator, a heart machine, and that if anything should happen to my airway and nobody was in the room at the time, I would die. Unfortunately Kim happened to walk through the door with Olivia & Finn at that moment. Olivia looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. She didn't know what Dr. Andrews was doing there since he didn't have my chart in my hands and Dr. Roberts had said that Dr. Andrews was not aloud in my room at all, no matter what._

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here? You're not supposed to be anywhere near Cory at all. Dr. Andrews you need to come with us now!" Finn exclaimed.

_Maria spun around with Cheyenne in her arms and they both glared at him in disgust. Maria couldn't believe that this was the guy that had slipped into the room a couple minutes ago undetected. She was about to say something when Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the door. Olivia & Finn took him into the lobby and handed him over to Elliot & Much. Kim stayed in the room with Maria, Cheyenne, and me._

"So how is the patient doing?"

"Okay I guess. If you consider being comatose in good shape. Look, do you think your mom could watch Cheyenne for a couple days? I just don't want her hanging around the hospital all day. She's got school and all and I really don't want to leave Cory's side right now. She needs me more than ever at the moment. So, do you think it would be alright?"

"I don't see why not. I mean Joey is going to be there, so she'll have someone to play with. Are you sure you're alright staying here with Cory? Wouldn't you much rather be on a comfortable bed back at the firehouse. Moralis said she would call if anything changes."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. It's not the first time I've slept in a hospital room waiting for Cory to wake up from her coma. Go, I'll be fine. Here, this is the key to our apartment. You'll find all of Cheyenne's stuff in the second bedroom. Cory and I share a bedroom, just two different beds. Anything she wants to take that is Cory's let her. Every time Cory is in the hospital, Cheyenne always takes something of Cory's no matter what. This way, Cory is near Cheyenne when she is asleep at someone else's house. And Kim thanks."  
"No problem. You just get some sleep tonight and we'll see you tomorrow. Anything else we should know before I leave with Cheyenne?"

"Yeah, do you think you can find Cory a new heart? She's been UNOS since she was born and they haven't been able to find the right heart for her. She's got AB- blood."  
"What's wrong with the heart that she has now?"

"She was born with six holes in her heart. She's just beaten all the odds. She told her doctors she was going to live a normal kid's life and she has, sort of."

"Okay. We'll try. See'ya tomorrow. Come on Cheyenne, let's go for the night." _Kim picked Cheyenne up out of Maria's arms and walked out the door and back into the lobby._


	7. Charges Dropped

_There are going to be different songs in different chapters for a couple chapters to tell what people are feeling. You may not know some of the songs. Songs will be in bold._

_**Kim picked Cheyenne up out of Maria's arms and walked out the door and back into the lobby.**_

**Charges Dropped:**

**woke up this morning went to the window saw a rainy feeling the pressure from all the things I gotta face today all of my days are totally crazy cant do nothing right It's an ordinary day**

_Maria, as well as the rest of the 55th precinct got the news that the parents were dropping the charges held against me. After hearing everything that this guy had done not only to their children, but to me as well, they didn't want me to have to go through anymore pain than what I was already going through._

**every minute fells like an hour slowly creeping by all of this stress but I do my best to take it all in stride I need to decide need to unwind all the things are on my mind it's an ordinary day.**

_Maria and everyone else were constantly at my bedside, waiting for me to wake up. Cheyenne was brought by with Joey to see how I was doing and to say hi every now and then. It had been almost 10 days since Dukeman had shot me and I wasn't getting any better. The doctors were getting more and more worried about me as each day passed and I still didn't wake up._

**chorus:**

things are crazy but it's all right you make me feel alive again when it rains you are the sunshine that lights me up from deep with in I can finally treasure this love beyond a measure you've givin me the pleasure of an ordinary day.

_As Maria sat by my bed, watching the monitors as they beeped, she couldn't help but feel that I wasn't going to wake up this time. That I was never going to wake up again._

**pounding the pavement another engagement gotta make it there on time hitting the sidewalk hearing the small talk of people passing by wondering why gotta rewind think I gotta clear my mind it's an ordinary day.**

_The more Maria thought about me not waking up ever, the more she had trouble sleeping. When finally Alex saw had tired Maria was, she sent her home, saying that she would watch me till she got back._

**what are the chances I've locked glances with a passer by oh this stranger must be an angel 'cause he smiled I wonder if he knows everything I know that there is life in a ordinary day.**

_Everyone was getting anxious for me to wake up, and yet I wasn't. The pain was too much for people that I was close with, but those I wasn't close with it was starting to take its toll._

**Chorus:**

_The more time passed the more people got worried. Two weeks have gone by since I slipped into a coma and no progress. The doctors have asked Maria if I have signed a DNR and she has told them **NO**. now it's just a matter of time before the doctors say they are going to pull the plug._

**Chorus:_  
_**


	8. Dukeman Is Caught

**Dukeman Is Caught:**

"Maria, Maria wake up," _Kim is saying as she wakes Maria awake. Cheyenne is on my bed. She holds the one thing Maria figured Cheyenne would forget I kept under my pillow. It was my 9milimeter handgun._

"Why does she have the gun in her hand?" _Maria asks as she sits up and gets out of bed. She crosses over to where Cheyenne is sitting and takes the gun from her hands and puts it in the gun safe._

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I was at my mom's house picking up Cheyenne and I got a call from Cruz. They caught Dukeman. He's being held in a straight jacket in a white padded room so that nobody can get to him. He'll be moved to a jail cell as soon as possible. The arresting officers thought it would be safer for everyone if he was in padded room for a couple days."  
"That's awesome. I can't wait to get to the hospital to tell Cory. How is she doing by the way? Any news from Moralis or Alex? Since I was told to come home and get some sleep."

"Cory is doing a little better but only by a sliver. We're all pretty worried for her health at the moment. And did you here that the charges have been dropped against Cory? SVU was charging her with aiding and abiding. They actually thought Cory was in league with Dukeman."

"Yes, I heard that they dropped the charges against her. But she's still going to have to testify against Dukeman and I doubt she's going to like that."

"Do you know of anyone else that would be a potential witnesses?"

"A couple, but they all live in Dallas or on the Cherokee Reservation. Would you like me to get into touch with them as quickly as possible?"

"That would probably be in your best interest. Come on, lets head over to the hospital now and tell everyone the good news."


	9. Waking Up!

_Here & Now will be the song._

**Waking Up:**

Everybody was on there feet when Maria, Kim, And Cheyenne walked into the waiting room. Seeing a smile on almost every face they encountered, Maria had to ask.

"What's everyone smiling about?"

**CHORUS:   
Here and now, we will stand  
with one voice, hand in hand.  
We will never back down,  
we will never give in.  
Here and now, we will sing  
with one voice, and we bring  
our lives as an offering,  
we bring you everything.**

"She's awake. The nurse walked into her room this morning and she was watching her perform her duties. She woke up just like that. It was like she was waiting for something to happen before she let herself wake up. Nobody has any idea what would have kept her from waking up. Nobody has any idea what she was waiting for," _Alex said._

**Here I am, you've made all so clear.  
I understand, I am just a stranger here.  
I will leave it all behind, so all that's left is gone.  
And I'll run with all my mite, straight into your arms.**


	10. Being Told The News

_Song is still Here & Now._

**The News:**

"Well I have a pretty good idea why she woke up today. Dukeman was caught this morning. I got the call from Cruz when I was picking up Cheyenne this morning from my mom's house. Cruz said Dukeman was in a padded room and would be for the next couple days until a jail cell could be found for him at Riekers," _Kim told everyone._

**CHORUS: **

Bringing all the depth of the sweetest dreams,  
So much farther than I see, Oh you are eternal life.  
Where could I (x3) go?

**Well, now your in the light, gonna be by my side,  
Lord, it's clearer when I needed day and night.  
So, I'll leave it all behind, till all that's left is gone.  
And I'll run with all my mite, straight into your arms.**

"Well at least she had a good reason for staying in her coma. Most times she just doesn't want to wake up to the pain that she'd feel if she wasn't in a coma. It goes with the fact that she's always in the hospital and she hates pain. It's just the way she is. I'm going to go tell her the news now," _Maria exclaims as she walks down the hallway to my room._

_Once in my room she walks over to me with Cheyenne in her arms. Cheyenne immediately starts crying because she is so glad that I am alright and that I am awake. Both Maria & Cheyenne hug me and tell me the good news._

"Guess what mommy?"

"What baby?"

"Dukeman was finally caught. He was caught about the time you woke up this morning. Cruz told Aunt Kim and Aunt Kim told Maria. Ain't that great?"

"Yeah baby, that is great. So tell me Maria, how pissed off is everybody at me. Because I'm not stupid, I know you told them everything."

"They aren't pissed off at you at all. The parents of the little girls even had the charges against you dropped."

"Well that's good. Now when can I get out of here? I'm already sick of this room. There's no color in it at all."

"Why don't you ask your doctor? And don't worry; Dr. Andrews was arrested for what he was doing to you."

"Thank the lord. Get me the hell out of here."

_All Maria and Cheyenne did was laugh & they laughed long and hard._

**Lord I give my life  
No matter what it takes  
Cause you gave it all for me  
With all of our hearts we sing  
With all of our joy we bring  
Everything we will bring  
Our everything, everything**

**CHORUS (x2)**


	11. Going Back To Work

_This will be a short chapter. Read next and it should be longer._

**Back To Work:**

_It had been two weeks since I had gotten out of the hospital and I vowed that I wouldn't be put back now that Dukeman was in Riekers. I was back at work now and everything was going fine. A.D.A. Casey Novak said that all charges against me had been dropped and that I could get back to work if I wanted to. Oh did I want to._

_I walked up the stairs to the firehouse and everyone looked at me. They greeted me back and I was treated with respect again._

"So do you have anything to say now that you are out of the hospital?" _Jimmy asked._

"I'm going to see Dukeman tomorrow."

"Why in the hell would you so that?" _DK asked._

"I owe it to myself to ask him a couple questions."

"You know he won't talk to you without his lawyer present,"_ Kim said._

"Yeah, like he has a lawyer. Nobody in there right mind would defend him. They'd have to be crazy. My mom wouldn't even defend him. She'd kill him first."

"Your mom is a lawyer?"_ Alex asked._

"She's an Assistant District Attorney for the Dallas area Texas Rangers. My father is a Texas Ranger. You've probably heard of him. His name is Cordell Walker."

"Yup, I've definitely heard of him," _Doc said._

"How in the hell have you heard of him? He lives in Texas," _Jimmy said._

"I've seen a couple of his Martial Arts Tournaments. Actually, I think I've seen Cory in a couple of them," _Doc finished._

"Yes you have. My dad started the **Kick Drugs Out Of America** Martial Arts team years ago. I've been on the **KDOOA** since I was six-years-old. Maria has too."


	12. Going To See Dukeman in Rieker's

_The song is I Worship You!_

**Going To See Dukeman:**

**I've been walkin' with a big grin**

**Singin' with my eyes closed**

**Liftin' up my hands**

**I've been lost in the moment**

**Senden' up praises**

**Now I think I understand**

**When I open up and let it flow**

**I feel your touch & then I know**

_I walked into Riekers and up to the visitation booth. I sat down in the seat and waited for Dukeman to arrive. He was shown to a booth and uncuffed. We both picked up our phones at the same time._

**Chorus:**

**I can never live without it**

**And I'm never gonna doubt it**

**Everyday is new**

**Yeah**

**There's nothing any better**

**I'll be singing it forever**

**I worship you**

"What do you want with me?" _he asked roughly._

"I just wanted to see you like this. I also have a couple questions to ask you."

"I'm not talking without my lawyer."

"That's funny. I was under the impression nobody would defend you. Did the state appoint you a lawyer?"

"Not yet. I guess they figure they can find one for me in time for my trial."  
"How many convicts found out why you're in here?"

"None, I keep mainly to myself. Figured it'd be the only way not to get beat up."

"Well at least you're smart in prison."

"What did you wanna ask me anyway?"

"Why now? Why come after me after all of these years? What was so special about this year?"

"I ain't answering you. Are we done here?"

"Fine. Whatever. See you in court."

**I'm standing on the edge now**

**Looking to a new place**

**Going deeper still**

**The feeling is electric**

**The power and the glory**

**Just move me where you will**

'**Cause you take the song and make it fly**

**Into my soul and that is why**

_I got up from my chair and left Riekers. So many more questions were running through my head. I just didn't know how to ask them._

**Chorus:**

**I can never live without it**

**And I'm never gonna doubt it**

**Everyday is new**

**Yeah**

**There's nothing any better**

**I'll be singing it forever**

**I worship you**

_I leave Riekers and head to my car. I see Olivia and Finn waiting for me with Casey. I guess they found out I was coming to see Dukeman._

**I just wanna dive into your grace**

**I wanna feel your presence in your place**

**I just wanna be where you are**

**I can never live without it**

**And I'm never gonna doubt it**

**Everyday is new**

**Yeah**

_They came over tom y car and started talking at the same time._

**Chorus:**

**I can never live without it**

**And I'm never gonna doubt it**

**Everyday is new**

**Yeah**

**There's nothing any better**

**I'll be singing it forever**

**I worship you**

"What are you doing here?" _Casey asked._

"Dukeman wouldn't speak to me so don't get all mad at me."

"That's beside the point. You aren't supposed to be here at all,"_ Olivia said._

"Am I going to get branded for it? I just…" _Finn cut me off._

"It doesn't matter what you wanted. You're not aloud to see him, period."

"Fine, I'm outa here."

_I got in my car and went home._


	13. Going To Court

**Going To Court:**

_Maria, Cheyenne, and I were getting ready for court when the phone rang._

"Hello."

"Hey Cory its Alex."

"Oh hey. What can I do for you?"  
"You guys need to come to the station before you leave for court. The cops have some kinda plan goin' on."

"Alright we're on our way. Thanks for the call."

"No problem. See you in a couple minutes."

"Alright, See'ya then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_We both hung up at the same time and I relayed the message to Maria. When we got to the station, we were told the plan. The plan was to take Cheyenne, Maria, & I in an ambulance to the garage near the judge's quarters. From there a bailiff would escort us into the courtroom where there would be more security._

_And it worked, the plan worked. Once inside the courtroom, we took our seats and the trial against Dukeman began shortly after that._


	14. Putting Dukeman Away Forever

**Putting Dukeman Away Forever:**

_When all testimony had been heard, the jury members went into deliberation and everyone went out for lunch. Four hours later we were paged to go back into the court to hear the jury's decision._

"All rise for Judge Mathis, (I don't know who is usually is a judge in SVU, so I just grabbed it from a court T.V. show)."

_Everybody stood up and when Judge Mathis was seated, everyone else sat down._

"Have you come to a decision?" _Judge Mathis asked._

"We have your honor."

"How do you find the defendant?"  
"We find the defendant guilty on all charges."

"Usually sentencing would be arranged for another time, but giving the defendant's history, I sentence the defendant to life in prison."

_Everyone was glad that Dukeman was givin life in prison, especially me. He was immediately taken into custody and taken out of the court room. Maria & I hugged each other, happy that our nightmare was over._

"Now people might stop trying to kill me all the time!"_ I exclaimed._


	15. Dukeman Escapes Jail

_The songs will be 'Ireland' by Garth Brooks & 'We Got the Beat' by the Go-Go's._

**Dukeman Escapes:**

They say mother Earth is breathing

With each wave that finds the shore

Her soul rises in the evening  
For to open twilight's door  
Her eyes are the stars in heaven  
Watching oer us all the while  
And her heart it is in Ireland  
Deep within the emerald isle.

_We were singing in the apartment to the song we always loved since the first day we had arrived in Ireland. We never heard the phone rang as the music was louder than the ring. We were having too much fun, happy that Dukeman was never going to bother us again. I had called the Houston Penitentiary and told the warden to tell the convicts. But he said no, that he'd give me that opportunity. He put me on speaker phone and put the microphone right next to the phone. And with the music blaring in the background I yelled it with all my might._

We are forty against hundreds  
In someone else's bloody war  
We know not why were fighting  
Or what were dying for  
They will storm us in the morning  
When the sunlight turns to sky  
Death is waiting for its dance now  
Fate has sentenced us to die.

_I yelled the news to the Houston Penitentiary and heard a roar of 'thank Goodness throughout the jail. They were happy, but at least for now, I didn't have to be rescued by a bunch of convicts._

(Chorus)  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone.  
I am reaching out wont you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland.

Oh the captain he lay bleeding  
I can hear him calling me  
These men are yours now for the leading  
Show them to their destiny  
And as I look up all around me  
I see the ragged tired and torn  
I tell them to make ready  
cause were not waiting for the morn.

_Everybody was happy._

chorus

Now the fog is deep and heavy  
As we forge the dark and fear  
We can hear their horses breathing  
As in silence we draw near  
There are no words to be spoken  
Just a look to say good-bye  
I draw a breath and night is broken  
As I scream our battle cry.

_Why wouldn't we be happy?_

chorus

_The nightmare was over._

I am home Ireland

_The song changed to We Got the Beat and we started singing to it. Cheyenne was laughing at us._

See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time

_Maria and I were having so much fun singing that we never heard the phone ringing again._

They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
They got the beat

See the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line

_Cheyenne heard it ring the third time and tried to get our attention, but we weren't paying attention._

Kids got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat

Go-Go music really makes us dance  
Do the Pony puts us in a trance  
Do the Watusi just give us a chance   
That's when we fall in line

_So Cheyenne picked it up and tried to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone._

We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got the beat  
Everybody get on your feet  
We know you can dance to the beat  
Jumpin' - get down  
Round and round and round

_When the song was over, she handed the phone to me and I answered it._

"Hello."

"Cory, you should really turn your music down. We've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple minutes."

"Sorry Kim. What did you need to tell us?"  
"Dukeman escaped, killing three cops after he was taken from the court room."  
_My face fell from the happiness that it had been set on._

"You're joking right."  
"I'm sorry Cory. I wish I were. Look you'll be safe. You and Cheyenne will be staying at the firehouse till he's found. No matter what, we won't let him harm you or Cheyenne."

"Thanks Kim. We'll get ready & be down at the firehouse in a couple hours."  
"No need, we're coming to get you. If you want, bring your stereo."

"See you in a couple hours."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."


	16. The Parents Forgive Cory

**The Parents Forgive Cory:**

_After Cheyenne and I were packed and Kim had come to pick us up, we headed for the firehouse. The parents were waiting for us when we got their. Kim helped Cheyenne and me put our stuff up in the staff quarters, along with the stereo I had brought along. When we came back outside, the parents were waiting._

"Can I help you?" _I asked._

"We came by to say that we forgive you."

"Thank you. You're welcome to watch. Maria & I are in need of some practice before we head over to Ireland for the worldwide Double Dutch Tournament. The rest of our team will meet us over there," _I said as I put the stereo down and put a c.d. in._

_Maria tied the two ends of the ropes to a light pole and started spinnin' the ropes._


	17. Practicing For Double Dutch

_I've taken songs from the new movie 'Jump In!' to use for the Double Dutch practice and Tournament. So don't hate me or be surprised._

**Practice for Double Dutch:**

_As Maria started to spin the ropes I pushed play and the music began._

Every day the same day  
It never changes  
I hump the nine to five  
I do what I do just to get by  
I'm always finding for a new life   
Tonight's the night  
I'm gonna settle the score  
The weekday war for my soul  
Tonight's the night I'm gonna lose control  
Gonna hit the floor act a fool

_I jumped into the ropes and stated jumpin' & doin' tricks. _

Boy your on the floor now  
let the music take your soul  
boy your gonna score now  
maybe you should just let go

_Kim and everyone was fascinated by what we were doing. The police came out of the precinct and hearing the music came over._

GO GO if something happens on the floor  
GO GO before they throw us out the door  
GO GO because we want a little more  
And we cant find it here we got to go

_I did a hand stand and then four flips, one right after the other._

GO GO We got to get it to the spot  
GO GO We got to drop it while it hot   
GO GO we got to do it when they not  
Cause we plot quite a lot with the skills that we got

_Everything was becoming a blur as I did the tricks faster and faster. We were having fun. Everybody could see how much fun both Maria & I were having. Besides it was almost Maria's turn. My song was coming to an end._

I been waiting for divine inspiration  
From the radio station where to go   
To where the club be hoppin  
The dj be dropping  
Beat boxers boxing with some popping and locking  
Mc's macking stalking folks  
Lyrically attacking squawking jokes  
Got the bouncers bounding  
Got to get pounding  
when the vibe starts winding got to go

_I kept jumpin' till the song was over._

GO GO if something happens on the floor  
GO GO before they throw us out the door  
GO GO because we want a little more  
And we cant find it here we got to go

_The music was getting faster._

GO GO We got to get it to the spot  
GO GO We got to drop it while it hot   
GO GO we got to do it when they not  
Cause we plot quite a lot with the skills that we got.

_And the song was over._


	18. Dukeman Attacks Cory

_This chapter will be short._

**Dukeman Attacks Cory:**

_Cheyenne and I were walking around the block near the firehouse and police station when we heard someone walking fast behind us. I never had time to turn around. I heard Cheyenne scream & felt something hit me in the back of the head. A passerby called the police._

"Get off of me."

"Let go of my mommy. You're a meany Dukeman."


	19. The Fight Between Dukeman & Cory

**The Fight Between Cory & Dukeman:**

_I immediately regretted coming out for a walk. I felt someone kick me & then my brain kicked my martial arts out and I was fighting for my daughter's life as well as mine. I spun around on my back and up onto my arms, kicking David in the face. Once I was back on my feet, he attacked me from the front and I slammed my fist into his face. He staggered back, but then charged. I did a back flip and he hit the brick wall that was behind me._

"I shoulda killed you before I shot all those little girls."

"Yeah well now you're wanted for the murder of three cops."  
"I don't give a shit. You're the only person I really want dead. And today I'm going to get my wish."  
"You wish. I'm too good at Martial Arts than you are. You'll never get me on the ground. Especially seeing as you don't have a gun on you anymore." _I pointed to the four pieces of his 9mm that were lying on the ground. He got even more pissed and charged once more. My fist made contact with his nose and heard it snap. I grabbed his arm and twisting it around, popped it out of its socket. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground holding his shoulder. The fight was over. I heard the sirens in the back ground and picked up the pieces of his 9mm handgun._


	20. Police, SVU, Firefighters, Para's Arrive

**Police, Paramedics, Firefighters, & SVU Arrive:**

"Are you two okay?" _Bosco asks as he comes up to me and Cheyenne._

"We're fine. Dukeman's shoulder is dislocated. It's the only way I could get him to stop hitting me. I think he may have cracked a couple of my ribs when he kicked me."

"Did he hurt Chey?"

"No she's fine."

"Kim & Carlos are on their way. They should be here soon."

"Thanks Bosco, hey, I thought you were working with Cruz?"

"No Faith and I got back as partners a couple days ago."  
"How does Faith's Husband like that?"  
"He understands. We have to protect you, you know."

"Yes."

_The ambulance arrived and Kim got out and came over. Carlos went to look at Dukeman's arm. Kim taped my ribs and went over to Carlos._

"Should we try to put his arm back in the socket?" _he asked._  
"I don't know. Cory do you think you could put his arm back into his socket?" _Kim asked._

"If I do that he'll try to kill me again. Best leave it that way until he's back in his cell or back at Riekers."

"Fine it's your call. He did attack you."

_We headed for the hospital & Dr. Moralis checked me over. She put a sling on Dukeman and SVU took him to Riekers. Once at Riekers, the doctors there popped his shoulder back into his socket. He was given meds for the pain and sent back to his cell._


	21. The Texas Rangers Arrive For Trial

**The Texas Ranger's Arrive for the Trial:**

_By the time we got back to the station, everybody knew what had happened. Maria picked Chey (pronounced Shy) up in her arms and looked over at me._

"Are you sure that you're okay, Cory. Every time you say your okay, you end up not being okay."

"I'm fine Maria. It was no big deal. A couple cracked ribs. It's not like I haven't had worse…"_ I stopped short and looked at Maria. Fear had crept into her eyes. She hadn't told them everything about all the injuries I had sustained over the years. She figured that was my job. Carlos noticed the awkward silence between Maria & me first. _

"What's wrong with you two? It's like you have some kind of secret code going through your eyes, like your communicating w/out talking. Anything we said?"

_Maria snapped out of it first._

"Nothing's wrong Carlos. We just do that every now & then. Just to see if we can still read each others thoughts. We used to do it in high school, if one of us didn't study real hard for a test."

"So that's how you to always got the same questions right."

_I snapped out of my revere when I heard my father's voice._

"Dad!" _I yelled as I threw my arms around his neck & hugged him._

"Hello, Cory. Not to be rude, but could you tone it down a little."

"Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"A.D.A. Casey Novak called us, so we all hightailed it up here. We're going to help give Dukeman the death penalty."

"Well that's good. Wait, what do you mean, _we_?"

"You know me, your mom, Sidney, Gage, Carlos, Tommy, Trivett, Trent."

"Uh-huh. And why would you be testifying?"

"We know as much, maybe even more as you do about Dukeman. I mean he did shoot you 25x when you were 8-years-old. You did tell them that right?"

"No, but Maria did when I ended up in the hospital because of Dukeman again."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Are you going to introduce us or do we have to do that part by ourselves?"

"Hold your horses; I'll get to that part. Where's Tommy? I need to ask him a question."

"Introductions first, please. You can talk to Tommy later."

"Fine you win."

_I turned to everybody._


	22. ADA Alex Cahill Walker

**Assistant District Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker:**

"Everyone this is my father, Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, my mom Assistant District Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker, my almost twin Texas Ranger Sidney Cook, her partner Texas Ranger Francis Gage (_everyone calls him Gage)_, my dad's partner Texas Ranger James Trivett, Dallas P.D. officer Carlos Salovidas, Private Eye Trent Mulloy & his younger brother Tommy Mulloy. I grew up with everyone."

"I was wondering where you get your high expectations from," _A.D.A. Casey Novak said as she stepped from her car._

"Nice of you to make it on such short time," _she stuck her hand out to my father, mother, and everyone else as she shook there hands. _

"Your daughter had us scared for a second when we found out she was never protecting Dukeman, but was really afraid of him. I've never known anyone that would stick to the same story over and over and not change it at any time she was questioned."

"Well that's Cory for you. Once she has her mind set on something, she won't stop. And if she's telling you the truth, she'll stick to the truth until you figure out that she's been telling you the truth no matter what," _he turned towards me,_ "you'll be getting some visitors pretty soon from the Reservation."

"Oh really, so they're actually going to get on a plane and come out here are they?"

"Yes they are."

_They left and went back to their hotel rooms. They would meet up with me the next day at the park. Maria was working tomorrow so it would just be me, Chey, Joey, Kim, and my family/friends._


	23. Friends From The Cherokee Reservation

_There will be some **Cherokee** **(will be bold)** sayings in here as well as English._

**Friends from the Cherokee Reservation:**

_The day in the park went wonderful. There were no interruptions except for a couple cops coming up to see how our day was going. Kim and I bought lunch for everyone (which consisted of hot dogs and hamburgers from a nearby stand). My family & friends went back to their hotel rooms that night and Kim, Chey, Joey, & I went back to the firehouse. It was Jimmy's turn to have Joey that weekend._

_The next day we were sort of surprised by a bunch of my friends from the Cherokee Reservation in Texas. Tommy & Fawn were the first of my friends that I saw. I was out of the firehouse within a couple seconds. I flung myself into Tommy's arms and Fawn was right behind me. _

"**O'siyo Oginalli Tsilugi."**

"**O'siyo!"**

"**Dohiju?"**

"**Dohiqu."**

_All three of us hugged till we thought we were going to burst and until I cried out in pain from my ribs._

"What's wrong with you?" _Tommy & Fawn asked together._

"Dukeman cracked a couple of my ribs a couple days ago when he attacked me. I'm alright but they are a little sore."  
"So we have to be careful. Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

_Fawn interrupted Tommy and me._

"So is Dukeman in jail now or what?"

"Yes, Fawn. Dukeman is in jail. And according to my parents, he will be getting the death penalty."  
"Good he deserves the death penalty more than once if you know what I mean."  
"Unfortunately I do. I've always understood you, Fawn. How's your mum?"

"She's doing fine. Glad you asked. She also wants to know how you have been. She's expecting me to bring back lots of souvenirs for her and the other adults that didn't come with us. So are we going to go to any rodeos while we are her? And are you going to be riding any bulls at any of the rodeos?"

"God, talkative today are we. And slow down when you are asking questions. I may ride in some of the rodeos but I don't know. I haven't done that since I was 19-years-old. I gave it up when I became a paramedic. You and everyone else know that. You can't be a paramedic and a professional bull rider at the same time. I wouldn't be getting any sleep if I did that. And I would probably be in the hospital a couple times a month," _I slowed down._ "We'll see. If there are any rodeos in town while you are here, then we will go to a couple of them, okay."

"Okay. Your horses miss you. Your father brought them out to the reservation so they had more room to run around, but all they seem to do is stay in one big group and mope around. I didn't know 400 horses could be like that."

"Wow, there little girl. Did you just say that Cory owns over 400 horses back in Texas?" _Jimmy asked._

"Yes I do. Why would that be any of your concern?"

"It isn't. I just haven't known anyone with that many horses. That's all."

"What were you guys saying earlier? We didn't understand one word you were saying," _Alex said_.

"We were talking in Cherokee. Why, haven't you ever heard anyone talking in Cherokee?"

"No!" _everyone answered in correspondence._

"Well then, we'll have to teach you some won't we," _Tommy said._

"That would be nice," _Carlos said._

"So what are we waiting for?" _Fawn asked._

"Cory could probably teach you some African as well. She knows, what, over 800 African languages. She used to live in Africa at one point of her life. Don'tcha, Cory?"

"Yes **Awinita**, I do."

"Who's **Awinita**?"_ Cruz asked._

"That's my Cherokee name," _Fawn replied._

"Oh."

**_Cherokee & African Lessons:_**

"So what do you want to learn first?"_ I asked._

"How about, something about being hungry," _Casey said._

"Okay, I've got the perfect one. It's African so stay with me here. This means 'I am hungry,' **Nzala**."

"Nzala, okay I think that was an easy one so give us a hard one," _Olivia said._

"Okay this one is about love. **Njaa ngla leweni w ndoma l woma**, this one means love is blind."

"All those words for just three words. That's a little weird," _Olivia said._

"That one was also African."

"Okay. So give us one in Cherokee," _Elliot said._

"Mmkay, you know this from Dances with Wolves. It's a name. **Shumani Tutonka Ob Wachi**. What do you think it means?"

"Doesn't that mean 'Dances with Wolves'?" _Casey asked._

"At least someone here is a movie buff. Okay this one means 'May the Great Spirit's Blessings always be with you,' **Yigaquu osaniyu adanvto adadoligi nigohilvi nasquv utloyasdi nihi."**

"So what's Cory's Cherokee name?" _Cruz asked._

"My Cherokee name is Magaskawee, which means Swan maiden or graceful."

"So could we get a Cherokee or African name?" _Davis asked._

"I don't see why not. But I'll have to ask my father first. I'll let you know tomorrow."

_Fawn, Tommy, and I left and went to my family's hotel and had dinner with them._


	24. Suing Dr Andrews

_There will be Cherokee/African words/sayings in this chapter. Information from WebMD also._

**Suing Dr. Andrews:**

"Simunye: We Are One!"

_That's what White Eagle always told me. Yet I got the feeling that I was always different from others. By the time I was 8-years-old, I understood why I was different. I was the daughter of a Texas Ranger & almost every criminal wanted me dead. I didn't care. I was just glad that I had friends that I could count on to be there for me. Then I turned 16._

"All rise for Judge Mathis," _the bailiff said. And then everyone sat down._

"The People call Cory Walker to the stand."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_ the bailiff asked._

"I do."

"Mrs. Walker, when was the first time Mr. Jackson attacked you?" Ms. Novak asked.

"I was 16."

"Could you elaborate exactly what happened on that day for us? So we get a better understanding."

"Sure thing, Daniel Jackson & some other friends from our dance team decided to take me out clubbing for my birthday. I remember that we danced a lot and we had a lot of pop to drink (which made us really hyper) & the nothing. The next thing I remember is that waking up in the hospital."

"How many times before & after that night did Daniel Jackson or any other criminal try to kill you?

"A lot, ever

Since I was 8-years-old, people have been trying to kill me."

"And how many times have you been in and out of the hospital since you were 8-years-old?"

"Umm…over 850 times. And that doesn't include when I was 6-years-old."

"What happened when you were 6-years-old?"

"I was diagnosed with Osteogenic Sarcoma."

"And what is Osteogenic Sarcoma?"

"It's bone cancer."

"Was there any other disease you were diagnosed with?"

"When I was born I was diagnosed with Heart Failure."

"And why were you diagnosed with Heart Failure?"

"I was born with six holes in my heart. I've been on UNOS ever since and I still haven't gotten a transplant."

"When you moved here four years ago, what doctor did you go to?"

"I went to Dr. Andrews. Six months later he told me that no matter what, he was never going to give me a new heart."  
"And why was that?"

"Because David Dukeman put a bounty over my head."  
"And how big was the bounty?"

_I sighed and looked into Maria's eyes. _  
"It's grown to about $36 million dollars."

"What were Dr. Andrews' exact words to you?"

"His exact words were 'Now that I know who you really are & who really hates you, you'll never get a heart from this hospital. And I don't care if you tell anyone, because nobody will believe you. I've got the whole hospital on my side.' That was four years ago."

"When you were told that you weren't aloud to leave the state, why did you?"

"My father called from Texas and told me that there was a heart for me. That the husband of the donor was going to give permission for me to have his wife's heart. So I went and got the heart. When I got back it was like the whole state thought I had skipped with the guy who was doing the shooting. But I hadn't. I went to stay alive. A week before I went, I went to a cardiologist at St. Mathews Hospital. He told me that if I didn't get a transplant soon…"_ I chocked on some tears as I looked at my parents, friends, and my daughter._

"That I would die within two months, so I took the chance and went to Texas and had a transplant."

"No further questions your honor."

"Prosecution (I don't know any other lawyers), do you have any questions?"_ Judge Mathis asked._

"Yes your honor. Mrs. Walker, you said that Dr. Andrews told you he wouldn't give you a new heart, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You also said that you went to another cardiologist before you left the state."  
"Yes."  
"You also said that this doctor told you that you had less than two months to live."  
"Yes. I don't see what this has to do with anything. You & everyone else heard what I was just saying. Why are you asking me this again?"

"We have a statement from Daniel Jackson saying that you agreed to have sex with him on your 16th birthday. We are having him brought up from the Houston Penitentiary to confirm his statement. Did you give him permission to have sex with you?"

"No, fuck no. I would never give him that. I had a boyfriend at the time. Did he also tell you that he murdered my fiancé before he went to prison? He did it because he found out I was having his kid. Did he tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. Could we take a small recess your honor?"

"Fine, court is adjourned until Mr. Jackson gets here and can testify. I expect the Prosecution to notify me when that happens."  
"Yes, your honor we will."

"Mrs. Walker, you may step down now. Court adjourned."


	25. Cory Tells What Dukeman Did To Her

**Cory Tells What Dukeman Did To Her:**

"Mrs. Walker I have a couple questions of my own. Pertaining to what the prosecution was talking about, I would like you tell me exactly what Mr. David Dukeman has done to you."_ The judge said._

"Okay. When I was 8 he shot me 25 times, 10xs in the chest, 10xs in the back, & 5xs in the back of the head. When I was 10, he strapped a bomb to my chest and shot me in the head. I was 11 when he kidnapped me shot me in the shoulder, and left me for dead on a barren mountain side in the dead of winter up in Alaska. I was mauled by two grizzly bears, both males, and to get away from them, I jumped off of a cliff and into a frozen lake. When I was 12, my mom & I were headed to school when he paid someone to hit the passenger side of the car and try to kill me. I was 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, & 21 when he paid semi-truck drivers to try and kill me. I was 22 when he kidnapped me and my daughter and put us in a glass tank and started to fill it with water. He gave my father four hours to find us and if he didn't, we would die. I was able to get out, but they caught me and threw me back into the tank after knocking me unconscious. My daughter kept my head above water until I regained consciousness. Because I had weak heart at the time, by the time my father had found us, my heart had stopped and I had also stopped breathing. I was 23 when he wrapped a 56"x42" chain around my neck, tightly and locked it. Maria found me two hours later and took me to the hospital. I was 25 when he came back and wrapped a 60"x70" chain around my neck. Maria came home from work and took me to the hospital. I wasn't breathing. That was about the time the shootings started to happen. I turned 26 the day I got the transplant."

"Thank you. You may step down now."


	26. Daniel Jackson Is Brought Up

**Daniel Jackson is Brought Up From Houston Penitentiary:**

"Court is now back in session. Would the Prosecution like to question Mrs. Walker again?"

"Yes we would, you your honor."

"The Prosecution would like to call Mrs. Walker back up to the stand."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" _the bailiff asked._

"I do."

"Mrs. Walker, during your trial against David Dukeman, why did you not tell the jury what he had done to you?"

"Objection your honor, I don't see any revalence to this trial."

"Sustained, counselor please get to your point."

"I am your honor. That question was only in light of what I was going to ask. Can you identify the man that raped you ten years ago?"

"Yes I can. His name is Daniel Jackson and he's sitting right behind you."

"Isn't it true that David Dukeman raped you the day before Mr. Jackson did?"

_I glanced down. I hadn't wanted that to come out._

"Isn't it true?"

"Yes, it is."  
"So why did you not tell us that? I mean Mr. Dukeman could be your daughter's father, could he not?"

"He could."  
"Then how do you know that Mr. Jackson is the father?"

"Before he could join the dance team, my father had him take a DNA test."  
"Why?"

"Everyone was asked to take a DNA test."

"Why?"

"So just in case we got into an accident, the blood work would be in the registry & the hospital workers would know what blood type to give us if we had any life threatening injuries."

"So, you're saying that everyone was required to have a DNA test done."  
"Yes."

"So why is it then that you didn't have a DNA test done?"

"Because my blood was already in the registry."

"Would please tell the court why your blood was already in the registry?"

"Because of when I was given blood during my chemotherapy sessions."

"I see. And how many times were you or one of the other members of your team hospitalized within the first year?"

"We got into a couple car accidents. Why?"

"Isn't it true that Mr. Dukeman was the reason you were in the accidents to begin with?"

"Yes. But what does this have to do with anything?"  
"I agree," _the judge said,_ "Get to the point."

"I am your honor. Please tell the court how many times Mr. Dukeman tried to kill you during a trip with the dance/choir/martial arts team?"

"Almost every time we went somewhere. And that was only if we didn't have criminals as our body guards."  
"So you do trust criminals over some of your friends. And that would be because they've all tried to kill you at one point of time, right?"

"Yes, and because I was the only cop to have ever gotten an agreement going with any criminal out of Texas."

"And what was that agreement?"

"If I helped them get away from another criminal, they wouldn't put me in the hospital for a year. The agreement stopped when I turned 20 and started to move around a lot. Of course every convict that has ever tried to kill me are in jails throughout the state of Texas. They are let out if I go missing, or if a new criminal decides he's going to try and kill me, or if I'm kidnapped. Every time they find me, a year is taken off their time in prison. The governor has worked it out with the F.B.I."

"No further questions your honor."

"Thank you. Mrs. Walker You May step down now."  
"Thank you."


	27. Daniel Trys To Kill Cory

**Daniel Tries To Kill Cory:**

_Every body was a little freaked about what I had told the judge. An 'Order of Protection' was put on Cheyenne & me. Daniel was told that he wasn't allowed to go within 200 feet of me or he would be thrown in jail. Besides, Daniel was being held at the 55th precinct in a holding cell until the trial was over._

_Cheyenne & I were walking in the park when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my father. Fawn & Tommy were supposed to meet us at the park in a couple minutes & our bodyguards were a couple feet away from where we were at the moment._

"Hello."

"Cory its mom, is Tommy or Fawn there yet?"

"Uh yeah they just arrived. Why?"  
"You need to head for the station immediately. Daniel escaped from the Third Watch's custody & they thinks he may be headed straight for you."

"Alright, we'll grab a taxi and head over there right now. Talk to you later."

"Wait, Cruz & a couple officers are on there way over for extra protection. So no need to grab a cab. Where are your bodyguards?"

"They're just a couple feet from where we are. Fawn took Chey over to the swings so they'll be there until the other get here."

"And Tommy, where is he?"  
"He's talking to my guards. Why?"

"So you're basically standing by yourself then?"

"At the moment. Stop asking so many questions, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later; I have to use the restroom."

_I told Tommy where I was going and one of the guards came with me to stand guard outside. I went into the restroom and suddenly someone's hand was over my mouth. I struggled to get out of his grip, but nothing worked. Finally I slammed my head back and hit him in the nose. He let go and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. I could hear Cruz & a couple officers outside talking to my guards, but didn't have the breath to cry for help. Daniels foot contacted with my head before I could think of what to do next. He popped open a pocket knife and proceeded towards me. _


	28. Daniel Is Shot & Killed

**Daniel Is Shot & Killed:**

_Neither he nor I saw Cruz walk in, but by that time he was already sitting on my chest, the knife pressing into my throat, drawing blood. I gasped for air as the knife point came in contact with my airway. The next thing I knew, Daniel was laying on top of me and the knife was all the way through my neck and I couldn't breath. Cruz pulled Daniel's lifeless body off of me and radioed for a bus. I was gasping for air and clutching my neck._

"Cory, can you hear me?"

"Cory, come on stay with us. Stay awake, help is on the way."

_My grip around my neck relaxed some as I passed out. I knew no more until I awoke in the hospital._


	29. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

_Kim was the first to notice that I was awake. She left my room and returned with not only my parents, but also Dr. Moralis. I was still groggy from the medication and pain killers. The doctor checked me out and told my family that I needed my rest and left the room. I looked at my parents._

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of days gave your co-workers a hell of a scare. Cruz said you passed out in her arms. Bosco had to carry you to the patrol car because the bus was stuck in a traffic jam. They got you here just in time. Cruz held a towel on the wound till they got here and by that time everyone, including Kim & Grace, who were in the bus, was here. Get some rest, we'll talk later."

"Let me talk to Cruz."

"Alright then get some rest. Everybody clear out. I'll get Cruz."

_Everyone left the room and Cruz walked in._

"Your father said you wanted to talk to me."  
"How did you know I was in trouble? In the bathroom I mean."  
"I heard someone inhale deeply and I didn't hear you going to the bathroom. That was my first clue something was off. Second clue was the inhale of breath. My third clue was hearing that pocket knife being snapped open. I knew something was wrong so I pulled my gun out and walked quietly into the restroom. When I turned the corner I saw Daniel sitting on you and a small pool of blood forming under you. I did what I had to do."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes, I figured it was the best option. Faith, Bosco, Davis, & Monroe were right behind me when I pulled the trigger. Didn't you hear the gun go off?"

"I was too busy trying to stop my own blood from…"_ I had drifted off to sleep. Cruz knew I needed my sleep & left the room. _


End file.
